This invention relates to low buildings having perhaps one or two, and possibly three, levels therein, and in particular to a curtain wall system for the cladding of such low buildings.
In my published British Patent Specification No. 2,023,703A, there is disclosed an arrangement for mounting infills, that is, glass panels, opaque wall panels, or the like, to provide the external cladding of a building. In that arrangement, each infill is mounted within an auxiliary framework which is attached to the main structural framing or "steelwork" of the building to be clad. Thus the main steelwork must be sufficently strong to be able to support both the auxiliary framework and the cladding. Moreover, not only is the main steelwork required to be of robust construction, and therefore heavier and more expensive, but the bulk of the auxiliary framework would necessarily be visible from inside the building unless an internal wall is constructed, which again adds to the overall expense of the building.